A New Life
by NocturnalHedgehog
Summary: Kurt Wagner finds himself at a new school, and is surprised at how much his life has changed.
1. Discovery

A young man in a cloak exited a subway after a long trip from Germany and greets his new guardian.

"Guten Tag, Professor," the newcomer says. "Hello Kurt. I hope your journey was a pleasant one." His guardian appeared to be a kind man who was bound to a wheelchair. As they traveled past the diverse multitudes of people in the train station, Kurt was paranoid of the incessant staring he had dealt with all of his life. The two men reached the Professor's car and they both sat in the back seat. When the doors were closed Kurt decided that it was now safe for him to remove his cloak revealing a man covered in blue fur with golden eyes, pointed ears, and a tail resembling a demon's.

"It feels much better having that off. I've never met another person like you that did not repudiate me after seeing my appearance."

"Quite fine, Kurt. I am but one of the many people you will meet that is very accepting. All who stay at my estate share the same views."

The car pulled up to the entrance of the Professor's mansion. As Kurt exited the car he was welcomed by a large crowd of people, each unique in some spectacular way. Kurt, not knowing what to expect, just stood next to the vehicle, afraid to move. The first of them to come forward was Jean. As she stepped forward her long red hair flowed in a gentle breeze as Kurt watched her in awe of her beauty. 

"Hello Kurt. Welcome to the Mansion. This is where you will be staying, and we are your new classmates. My name's Jean. As you are here, you will come to find that you are not the only one blessed with _unique _gifts." 

She said all of this with a peppy tone and a cheerful smile. Kurt found himself feeling slightly comfortable for the first time in ages. He walked into his new home and an ephemeral smile passed across his face.

Thinking to himself, "I've never felt so _normal_ before. Everyone is so accepting here. I wonder why I've never heard of this place before…" A tall man of Russian decent approached Kurt as he was admiring the mansion's interior. 

"Hello there. I thought you might like to know where your room is. If you will follow me I will show you. My name is Piotr, Piotr Rasputin. I have the room across from yours, so if you ever have any difficulties I would be glad to be of assistance."

"Danke. Piotr, I must ask. What did Jean mean when she said that I was not the only one with unique gifts?"

"That, my friend, you will discover in the morning."

The Russian gave a loud chuckle and bid his new classmate goodnight. Kurt thought to himself about the events that had occurred that day. "Do the others know of what I can do? I haven't told anyone before, so how could they know? I'm probably just worrying about nothing… Plus, they all seem like very nice people and aren't bothered by my appearance, maybe if I told them they wouldn't mind?" He then unpacked his belongings and arranged his room in a way that was suited to his liking, lying down to rest once he was finished and falling asleep shortly there after. 


	2. Instruction

The next thing Kurt new there was a loud beep.

Beep bip Beep bip beeeeeeep A groan came from the bed. "It's too early to get up…" Reluctantly, Kurt got out of his bed and got ready for the day. As he was finishing making his bed, he heard a knock at his door.

"Wake up comrade. We must be getting to class now."

He instantly knew it was Piotr, one of the new friends he made while arriving at the school. "I'll be right there." Kurt opened the door. "Where is our first class.?" "It's downstairs in the Danger Room, but before we go, the Professor had told me to give this to you. It's a watch with a hologram projector inside of it. When you wear it you will have the appearance of a non mutant. This way you will be less conspicuous in public."

"Oh, thank you! This will be quite useful. But now we're going to the Danger Room? What kind of things are we supposed to do in there? Is it safe?" Piotr just laughed and the two traveled downstairs to the subbasement where the Danger Room was. As they neared the doors they saw Professor Xavier. "Good morning Kurt. I would like to talk to you before we start class. Piotr you may enter and wait with the rest of the class." Piotr left the two to talk in the hallway. "Kurt, I would like you to know that I invited you to come to this school because I knew you were different. Not just in appearance, but also in your abilities. Everyone here at this school is a mutant, like you. That means we were all born with a special gene that gives us these unique talents, such as your teleportation." "How did you know about that?" Kurt said in a shocked tone. He then heard the voice of the Professor speaking to him in this thoughts.

"_Kurt, there is much for you to learn of this school and all of us here." _

"Don't fear, I am a telepath, but I do not read the minds of others without permission. Your thoughts are safe. Shall we start class now?" The doors opened and the two entered the Danger Room. "Hello students. Today we will start our first session in the Danger Room. This will be a new experience for many of you and I want you all to feel safe. Nothing in the simulations can harm you too greatly. You may have a few bumps and bruises afterwards, but that is to be expected. Henry will be controlling everything from the observatory above. Once I have left, he will turn on the system. We will still be in contact through the intercom. Good luck."

The doors behind the Professor closed and a light above the students flashed. Around them an unbelievably realistic and interactive hologram of New Your City was projected. They heard the voice of the Professor over the intercom. _"Students, your objective is to help the citizens of New York escape from a group of rogue Morlocks. The Morlocks are a civilization of mutants that live in the sewers below the city that despise the upper world. Be careful." _The students were looking around for citizens to take to the safety zone. Kurt took advantage of his powers and teleported from street light to street light being fastidious to avoid the rubble from the wall and buildings that had been effaced. He looked down the street and saw that Piotr had found a Morlock, so he rushed to help his new friend. As he got to him, Piotr's skin seemed to turn into metal before his eyes. The Morlock shot bones spikes from his forearms at Piotr yet they ricocheted off of his skin. Piotr then grabbed the Morlock and told Kurt to take the citizen to the safety zone. Complying, Kurt seemed to hug the citizen and teleported himself and them to the safety zone. As they arrived there, a new voice was heard over the intercom. "Hello, this is Henry McCoy. I'm one of the other teachers at this school. Congratulations on finishing your first Danger Room exercise. You all did and exemplary job." As the voice faded so did the holograms. Everyone was exiting the room to go to their next class when a large crash was heard upstairs. All the students rushed to see who or what it was.


	3. Turbulence

The students were all rushing up the stairs to see what had caused the terrible crash they had heard from downstairs. Before them was a daunting figure in a maroon suit constructed partly of metal. On his head was a helmet that covered all but his eyes. "Little brother, were are you?!" In a few moments Professor Xavier appeared and maneuvered to the front of the crowd.

"What is it that you want Juggernaut? You have no right putting the lives of my students at risk." Even in front of the Juggernaut, the professor did not panic and spoke as articulate as he would normally. "Students I want you to go to the Danger Room with Hendry and stay there until you hear otherwise from me. Jean, Kurt, Scott; you three stay here with me. We shall coalesce and form a team with which to defeat the Juggernaut."_Students, the one weakness our adversary holds is his mind. Once you remove his helmet I can get into his mind an debilitate him momentarily, giving Henry enough time to get him to the holding chambers in the subbasement._

At the professor's instructions, the students began fighting the intruder. The students' plan of action was to unlatch the helmet from the Juggernaut's suit. Using their powers combined, they could distract him while getting another member close enough to unlatch the locks. First, Scott_, _the member otherwise known as Cyclops because of his visor, shot a focused optic beam at the Juggernaut's left side. He Juggernaut started to dash in Cyclops's direction. Seeing that the Juggernaut was distracted, Kurt teleported onto his back and to unlatch the 1st of 4 latches. The Juggernaut was quick to remove Nightcrawler from his back, slightly injuring him in the process. Next up was Jean who used her telekinesis to not only distract but also unlatch the second latch as well. Though the Juggernaut is not known for being the most astute of the Professor's enemies, he was not completely ignorant. He picked up the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be a sofa, and flung it towards Jean. She tried to form a field to protect herself, but she could not do it fast enough. The couch hit her with great force and caused her to hit the ground hard. This infuriated Scott, who had a slight connection with Jean, causing him to shoot optic blasts wildly at the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut was so confounded at the time that he happened to stumble on some of the remains of the wall he had crashed through. At this time Nightcrawler teleported near the Juggernaut to unlatch the remaining two latches. The helmet fell to the ground as the Juggernaut tried to get to his feet.

The professor's voice was heard throughout the room. _"Juggernaut, dare you enter my mansion without an invitation again, you shall not have just a headache when you wake." _After his voice had faded, the Juggernaut grabbed his head and gave a short, aching yell. He then fell to the floor and lay there stagnantly. Henry had come back upstairs to take the Juggernaut to the holding pens where he would be kept until he was mentally stable once again. The professor congratulated Kurt and Scott on their job well done and went to where Jean had fallen. He checked to make sure she was not injured too greatly and notified Henry to come and take her to the medical lab downstairs once he was finished with the Juggernaut.

As the rest of the students came to the main room to see the wreckage the Juggernaut had caused, they began to remove the rubble an help repair the mansion to the way it was just that morning.


	4. Confession

The Juggernaut, whose name was Cain Marko, woke in a chamber with bright

lights. He sat up and shielded his eyes from the light with his forearm.

"What were your intentions for our turbulent encounter earlier, Cain?"

Professor Xavier guided his wheelchair towards the shatterproof window on the containment cell so he could sit in front of the intruder.

Meanwhile, on the grounds a young woman appeared and started walking towards the school. Once she arrived at the door she opened it without the security systems going off. It was lunch hour so the students were in the dining areas eating. The girl sat down with some students and started a conversation. A few of the students didn't like what she had to say and left while three of the students stayed and listened intently.

Henry, Professor Xavier, Kurt, and Scott all stood in front of their intruder trying to get him to admit why he had attacked the school earlier, but the Juggernaut was adamant on staying quiet. 

"Cain, I know you realize that I am telepathic and you don't have your helmet to stymie the effects. I could pry your thoughts from your mind, though it would be extremely painful on your part," the professor stated coolly.

"I know, little brother, but you wouldn't hurt anyone. Not even me."

"You are correct. I do not have any malice, but I will do what is necessary to protect my students."

"Protect them? Ha, They're under attack right now, and you didn't even notice."

The professor lost his composure for a split second and then scanned the grounds for an intruder, but could find none. 

"Cain, what are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough, little brother."

The professor told Kurt and Scott to go upstairs and eat something. Henry and him left the Juggernaut in his cell while they went to the medical lab where Jean was after being injured by the Cain.

"How is she doing, Henry?"

"She had a few sprains and bruises, but those aren't bad and will heal quickly. What does seem to be a bit of a problem, though, is that her brain seems to be disconnected from her body. She's in a sort of a coma. She hasn't woken up, and I doubt she will. I don't know what's causing it."

"I believe Jean's mind may have slipped into the Astral Plane while she was unconscious and she may be stuck there. I will project myself onto the Astral Plane in a moment, and begin searching for her."

As the professor finished his sentence Kurt teleported into the medical lab with a loud 'bamf' and a dark cloud of smoke.

"Professor. Rouge, Pyro, and Avalanche have disappeared. Some students that were eating lunch with them said that a girl they hadn't seen before was trying to get them to join something called 'The Brotherhood'. What should we do professor?"

"Kurt, I don't think that Rouge or the boys will be coming back any time soon. That girl that was recruiting students was trying to delude you. Her intentions are not as congenial as she was making them seem. I fear our future has a somber shadow hanging over it.


End file.
